


Horror stories from Snaxburg

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [11]
Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Declarations Of Love, Forests, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Murder Family, Murderers, Please Don't Kill Me, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: A collection of 4 horror stories from the small and desolate town of SnaxburgStories of a cannibal, a heart of gold, a betrayal, and a fate worse then deathGather around the camp fire, grab a bugsnak, and listen to my tale
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. The Grumpus who eats other Grumpuses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Snaxburg, a rumor is thrown around where Floofty, Snorpy's twin sibling, had eaten a Grumpus
> 
> Of course, this rumor has never be confirmed by Floofty themselves, and why would it? They had more important things to do then address a silly rumor
> 
> They might have, but it was one time
> 
> They wouldn't do it again, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought..you know since they ate a Grumpus, that would make them a cannibal..and I just like to think that's all they eat
> 
> And then this happened

"Yo Snorpy? I gotta tell ya something." A strong, green Grumpus said to a taller, yellow Grumpus who was examining his invention,"Go ahead, I'm listening." He muttered grabbing a screwdriver

Chandlo looked over his shoulder before looking at Snorpy,"You know I..don't really like Floofty..but I try to get along with them, because you're my boyfriend, right?" Snorpy looked at his boyfriend,"Right.." "But I..I'm starting to feel..unsafe around them.."

Snorpy finished the screw on the object,"What do you mean..unsafe?" "Ever since they came back to Snaxburg after their "walk", they've been staring at everyone too..intently..like their plotting something.." Snorpy chuckled a bit,"When are they _not_ planning anything, remember when they tried cutting off their leg?" Chandlo gave a slight chuckle but then went back to being serious 

"I know..their your family..but..I just don't think I can be around them anymore..I hope that doesn't hurt you.." Chandlo said scratching the fur on his left arm,"No no, it's fine Chandlo, you don't have to be around them, it doesn't hurt me at all.." The green Grumpus took in a sigh of relief,"That's great to hear! I thought you'd be mad..or upset at me for ignoring someone that's important to-"

Their conversation was ruined when a purple Grumpus walked over with a sickly expression,"Evening..Chandlo..and _Snorpy_.." They said, their voice hoarse and tired almost,"Um..evening Floofty, are you..ok?" Snorpy asked showing clear concern for his sibling's well being,"Of course..I'm fine..just didn't.. _eat_ is all.." They said twitching a bit,"Well, go to Gramble, I'm pretty sure he'll give up one bugsnack-" " _Snorpy,_ I need..to show you something..it's..really..really.. _important_.."

Snorpy and Chandlo looked at each other,"Why..don't you go ask someone-" "NO!"

Both jumped at the sudden scream that was clearly unnecessary

Floofty shook their head before showing a..very strange smile,"I mean..it requires.. _you_..dearest..brother of which I'm..related to..ha..ha..ha ha.." Chandlo looked at his boyfriend," _What's going on? Are they ok?_ " Snorpy shrugged before standing up

"How long will this take?" Floofty lit up while still twitching only slightly,"It'll take all day..all..day...all.. _day_.." Snorpy sighed grabbing his invention and handing it to Chandlo,"I'll be home around..6 or so." The green Grumpus nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek,"Be careful, ok?" "I will."

Snorpy then followed Floofty towards the forest where nobody dared to go,"Is this-" "The forest..that I went to..to take my walk? Yes..yes.. _yes_..it is..ha..ha..ha.." The younger Grumpus looked back at the town,"Are you..coming?" Snorpy took in a deep breath before following Floofty into the woods

Trees filled almost everything so it was almost impossible to get through them but Snorpy didn't say anything about it,"So..what did you need me for?" He asked,"Science. Yes..yes.. _science.._ yes..hehehe!"

"Um..Floofty? Are you..ok?" Floofty looked over still twitching and having that strange smile,"Yes! Yes.. _yes_..just hungry dear brother..hungry.. _very..very hungry.._ " Snorpy took out a Cinnasnail he brought in case he got hungry,"Here, I was going to eat it, but I'm sure you need it more then me." Floofty looked at the creature with a disgusted glare,"Keep it..I'll eat.. _later.._ later..ha ha ha.." Snorpy rolled his eyes, putting the snack away,"Sorry, I was trying to be nice."

The siblings ventured deeper into the forest with the sun about to drop to bring night, they took many twists and turns to the point Snorpy forgot where the hell they were going,"Here! Here will..conduct our experiment!" Floofty said giggling, they stopped in an open area where a big lake of water was,"Ok? What's this experiment? It doesn't look like you set up anything.." Snorpy said," _Oh..but I did dear brother..I ALWAYS bring my supplies.._ " They reached into their pocket and took out a 12 inch, thin knife

Snorpy looked at the blade confused,"Are you implying you want to cut open something?" Floofty giggled,"Yes...something... _alive_.." They walked forward holding the knife in their paws in front of them, their giggling grew more audible,"Alive? What do you mean..alive?" Floofty didn't respond, they just got closer and closer, Snorpy started to grow on edge, he started to back up,"The only things alive here..are us..and the obvious Bugsnacks..do you..want..that?"

Floofty twitched losing their smile,"NO." Snorpy jolted at the sudden deepness of their voice,"Stop..moving!" "Floofty! What's gotten into you?!" The purple Grumpus gave out a laugh with their smile returning,"Whatever do you mean..dearest.. _brother_?" The yellow Grumpus bumped into a tree stopping his movement,"S-Stay away from me!" He demanded out of fear, Floofty didn't stop their walking, the shiny blade reflected the setting sun

"One..one stab to the heart..will be enough..to.. _kill_ him.." They said raising the knife. Snorpy's eyes widen, realizing the purpose of him being here, he looked around tying to figure out where to run

Out of desperation, he pushed the purple Grumpus down before running in the direction that they went

While running, Snorpy noticed the cut on his wrist which was pretty big..but he didn't let that realization stop him, he needed to get back into town..he needed to warn everyone about Floofty, that was the only goal he had in mind

But if things weren't bad already, he didn't remember what path they took to even get to that area, but he didn't dare stop for a second, he knew if he did then he would be dead. Snorpy kept running, the cut on his wrist started to spill out more blood making him start to feel lightheaded, tears of pain and frustration came out his eyes as he continued to run

Chandlo looked out the window the barn looking at the moon, it was past 6 and he started to worry, Snorpy and Floofty did go out a lot to do experiments or study something, but they're never this late. The green Grumpus already had a bad feeling about Floofty, but this only raised his fear, he took a deep breath before getting off his bed,"I should go look for them.." He said grabbing his coat off a rack and walking into the town

He looked around the empty streets, everyone was already asleep, besides Gramble who was sleep walking again. Chandlo could see his breath turn into air, was it fall already? It feels as if yesterday was a sunny day, but it was getting colder, he wonders why that's the case..he might ask Snorpy when he finds him

The green Grumpus looked around,"Snorp dawg? Floofty?" He called out walking past the huts towards the forest he saw his boyfriend go into

Red painted the leaves as a trail was left behind, the one leaving them, Snorpy, was resting his injured hand against a tree while trying to gather his breath again. He looked over his shoulder," _I..I think I lost them.._ " He took a sigh of relief, the yellow Grumpus started to walk forward but was stopped by hearing a pile of leaves being cracked under the weight of something

He looked over in fear and low, and behold, Floofty was standing there..with that same smile

Snorpy didn't react until the smaller Grumpus threw their knife which reached his eye

The pain was unbearable

The Grumpus fell to the ground screaming out in agony as the blade took it's place, it was like..a million nails on a chalk bored

All Snorpy heard was his screams of agony and Floofty's laughter

They walked towards their twin with a smile, they tore the knife out his eyes..thank goodness that the eye didn't go with it. Snorpy covered his stabbed eye as his screams only got louder, he looked up with his last eye as tears rolled out of it. He could still..hardly see out of his left eye, but the cornea was broken and the tip of the blade hit his pupil but nothing too serious

But the clear gel fell out pretty quickly and it only made things more agonizing

Floofty stared at the knife that had the clear gel on it, they licked the blade and hummed happily,"Delicious..but..I'd like to have..something.. _red_.." Snorpy backed up but only hit his back against a tree, his twin moved closer gripping the handle tighter,"Floofty..w-why..-" The purple Grumpus placed a finger to their lips and made a _sh_ sound,"Quiet..I don't wish..to hear you.. _complain before..I eat you.._ " 

Before Snorpy could speak, the smaller purple Grumpus attacked with the blade going deeply into his stomach. As someone would regularly react, the tall Grumpus screamed which echoed throughout the forest, with all his strength he tried to push Floofty off him..but they were a lot more stronger for someone who seemed to not eat for weeks. Each push of the blade, a wave of pain and a splash of blood would go onto the Grumpus but it was hardly noticeable due to their fur being darker, but Snorpy's fur was lighter and more noticeable

The yellow Grumpus started to feel lightheaded, everything around him started to disappear as his vision grew dark, but he could still hear..and he could hear someone speaking 

"Hello? Snorpy? Where are you?" Floofty looked up from their work, they smiled more as they took the knife out. Snorpy didn't react, he wasn't awake, he had passed out from blood loss

Chandlo looked up and saw the familer Grumpus approach him,"Hey Floofty..have you seen Snorpy-" the green Grumpus then noticed the knife with highlights of red on the tip, he backed away slightly to only be ran at with the blade slashing in the air

He tried to run but the blade had made it's way into his chest, Floofty did the same thing they did to Snorpy and stab him repeatably in the chest but since Chandlo was much more stronger then them, he pushed them off which caused them to hit a tree

The lime green grumpus stood up, holding his wound and looked around. He saw his boyfriend screwed on the ground, Chandlo ran to him and lifted him,"Stay with me Snop! Everything will be ok!" Chandlo yelled reassuring the grumpus who was passed out but could still hear his voice

It sounded calming..it made him feel safe

With nothing on his mind, he drifted away, holding his head to Chandlo's chest

Snorpy Fizzlebean's eye slowly opened as he regain his senses, it was already night. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't due to his hands being tied behind a tree. He jolted up remembering what happened before he passed out

"Oh thank Grump you're awake!" In his panic state, he didn't dare stare at the one behind all this..but they sounded so much calmer and like they would usually act. Snorpy took a deep breath before facing his twin

Floofty was a lot calmer and covered in blood, they were eating the remains of a bone that had..red on it, Snorpy breathed heavily looking down..but was relived to see it wasn't his bone, then whose-

His eyes locked on a body beside the lake, he noticed the lime green fur and..muscular build

"Sorry for stabbing you..turns out I won't be needing to eat you, the green one was a great substitute." Floofty said throwing the now meatless bone beside the now useless course,"I should be fine for another 2 weeks..until I need to eat again..but I'm sure I can skip a few weeks so this town doesn't run out of..resources." Snorpy's eyes started to water, this had to be a dream

Chandlo couldn't be dead..how did he even..why didn't he..why would Floofty..

So many unanswered questions

  
"Then again..I could eat you..and then that'll make up for a month..then I'll go after someone else..I'm not sure yet." Floofty wiped some blood off their glassed," _W-Why..?_ " a hiccuping voice whimpered, the purple Grumpus tilted their head," _Why..are..you doing this?_ "

Floofty looked to the side before walking towards Snorpy, he reacted by trying to break free of the ropes,"Do you remember..when I went on that walk so I could gather some Bugsnaks?" Snorpy looked up

"I got caught up in searching for some, that I got lost for..days..weeks..grump knows how long I was trapped here. There wasn't any Bugsnaks and I didn't pack any, so I had no chance of surviving

When night came, I didn't sleep, I knew very well if I did..I wouldn't wake to see the sun. So I continued to roam these woods endlessly, hungry, and tired

But soon..my brain started to show things..things that weren't there, I started to hear voices that seemed to get me more lost, and my hunger grew more..and more..until I couldn't take it

And from what I researched, there was no study of how hunger effects Grumpus, I'd like to call this..feral mode

It's when..you go through mood swings, can't sleep, and have a desire to eat anything. I would have died of starvation, but..Crombo came out of nowhere..and-"

Floofty paused to look at Snorpy

"You can guess what I did to him."

Snorpy didn't move, let alone breath as more tears went falling down his cheeks

"I ate him..and buried his bones near Triffany's study ground. Nobody seemed to care..I don't blame them

After those events, I expected everything to go back to normal..but when I tried to eat a Bugsnak..I grew sick..and..I didn't like it all that much anymore..

For days..and nights..I started to stay awake, but..then something happened..I started to see things..and started to grow more hungry. I started to eat my own flesh..but it didn't help at all..it only made me more hungry

Now we're here, sorry that I didn't tell you..maybe then you won't hate me..so much now."

The yellow Grumpus took in everything and started to cry more

"Maybe I'll save you for later..so..you won't..die in vain..?" Floofty stood up and sighed,"I'll be back tomorrow..so I can..you know..feed you and what not." They turned their back and walked out the small lake area towards town without looking back

Snorpy looked at Chandlo, he was still there, of course he was..he can't really move anywhere...fear was on his face..the yellow Grumpus was glad he wasn't awake to see him die..

As the moon shined brighter then the stars, the sobs of a Grumpus filled the air


	2. The Grumpus with a true heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramble Gigglefunny is seen as a sweet, caring Grumpus from a pretty bad family
> 
> He takes care of the Bugsnaks and treats them like the family he always wanted
> 
> Everyone on the island knew who he was, and some, more then others, don't like him for the fact he keeps the Bugsnaks to himself even though he doesn't even eat them
> 
> Wambus Troubleham and him never got along, but he never done anything wrong. But What if the blue Grumpus tried to take Gramble's new family away?
> 
> What would the pink Grumpus do?
> 
> Of course, he couldn't do anything, he wouldn't hurt anyone, this is Gramble, a weak..wimpy excuse for a rancher. He would never want to hurt anyone.
> 
> Unless
> 
> They push him far enough
> 
> Everyone has their breaking point
> 
> It's just..Gramble's breaking point-
> 
> Was broken a long time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon!
> 
> Wiggle grew up alongside Gramble and knows how badly he was treated by his parents
> 
> She started to grow really annoyed with people who would hurt Grambe in anyway so she promised to never leave his side, she hasn't broken that promise in over 12 years
> 
> Gramble's parents didn't leave, they went missing, but nobody told Gramble. Nobody was in the house, but someone did visit them and after that, they were never seen again

Rustling of the trees, sounds of slumber, creaking of old floor broads, and little creatures running around late into the night filled the silent town of Snaxburg. All the residence were finally off to sleep, hungry and worried of their dear friend Lizbert Megafig who went missing after trying to find new areas to explore, her partner Eggabell Batternugget, had went with her but neither one of them have returned

Since then, everyone was trying to find her, but nothing has came up yet

In one small home, a Grumpus by the name of Wambus Troubleham was wide awake staring into the ceiling, it was his regular routine, he would just stare blankly into the ceiling to just think. His wife, Triffany Lottablog, was sleeping peacefully so she could gather her energy to explore but Wambus knew she would pass out in the hot sun due to the lack of food she had throughout the week

Wambus wanted to make sure she was healthy before she would go out into the hot sun, but she was too focused on going out then worrying about anything else. It worried him, and it made him even more upset at his neighbor, Gramble Gigglefunny.

He always seemed off to Wambus since he takes care of Bugsnaks and refuses to let anyone eat them, everyone shrugged it off as a weird hobby, but now, it was just ridiculous. Even though everyone is starving, he won't let anyone eat his Bugsnaks it's like he cares more about those creatures then his own kind

But Wambus didn't want this town to starve, and as soon as the clock hit 12 it was time to finally put an end to everyone's hunger, Wambus crawled out of bed feeling his head spin in circles

On the other side of the bed, his wife, opened her eyes slightly seeing the blue blur get out of bed,"Go back to bed..I'm just going to check on the crops.." He lied which was pretty clear but the green Grumpus was too tired to say anything,"Don't stay out long..please.." Triffany mumbled as she fell back into sleep, Wambus placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead,"Don't worry Triff, this will all be over soon.."

The old barn was a pretty familer sight for Wambus, he lived right across from it, and it always upset him remembering who lived there, but he didn't dwell on that fact..he had to do this even if it was morally wrong

He slowly opened the barn door peering through it looking for any sign of Gramble, it was awfully quiet, and there wasn't any Bugsnaks roaming around like Wambus thought, maybe they were hidden

  
Wambus walked slowly into the barn to not make any noise, he looked around at the small barn and noticed it was nicely kept..he wonders how Gramble is able to keep it clean despite the fact he's almost the size of a barrel

Everything was deftly quiet with no sound besides the sounds of Wambus's footsteps, his eyes darted in every direction and noticed a Strabby running from behind some barrels. Wambus approached it slowly and grabbed it,"One snack, I just need..a few more." He said looking around for anything moving, the blue Grumpus walked over to the tower of barrels where the Strabby was hiding and moved them out the way

There was a little group of snaks sleeping,"Ha ha..this'll be enough for me and Triffy..I'll find some more for everyone.." He said taking a brown sack and stuffing the bugs into it while humming happily

Once they were all in the bag, Wambus turned around to leave the barn,"And just where do you think you're going with my kin?!" The blue Grumpus looked over to see the owner of the barn

"Morning..Gramble!" He said turning around waving,"It's rather early to be coming over, don't you think?" The pink grumpus walked over to a pen that was covered with a cloth and lifted it showing a kweeble sleeping, he picked it up and cradled it

Wambus looked to the side,"Well..I think I best be going-" Gramble blocked the taller male from going forward,"I've always wanted to ask you something, Wambus." The grumpus in question gulped but kept an uncomfortable smile,"And..what is this..question?"

"Have you..ever been abandoned? Left alone to fend for yourself? To learn what this world is really like since birth?" Gramble asks with a stern expression, no response came from the blue grumpus who was trying to find a way out,"No. You haven't. You never had anything leave you..so you don't understand."

The taller grumpus groaned,"I don't have time for this! I have to-" "You're not going anywhere with my kin!" Gramble stood in front of Wambus to only be pushed to the side,"These snaks aren't your family you idiot! How many times do we have to tell you that?!" the small male placed the kweeble down and glared at Wambus,"What do you know?!"

"I know that you're an idiot for believing anyone could ever love you! Not even Wiggle cares, all she cares about is your live stock! You're just a push over, a stepping stole, that's why nobody likes and everyone leaves you!"

Gramble looked at Wambus with a surprised expression

He looked at the ground shaking

Wambus rolled his eyes and turned his back so he could leave

But a strange giggle came from behind him which made him turn around

" _You..mother..zonker.._ " Wambus was taken aback by Gramble's choice of words," _Didn't you ever learn..that your words can cut deep? Deeper then a blade can ever go?_ _Of course you wouldn't..because you're so self centered..and..selfish..just like pa..ha..hahaha.._ "

The pink grumpus looked up..but his eyes were wide and a smile crossed his face that Wambus didn't know the meaning of, was he happy? Angry? What could that smile mean?

" _I think it's time..we had a long..long..talk. Just you..and me..how does that sound?_ " Gramble approached the tall grumpus that was getting freaked out," _Why not have a seat..?_ "

Gramble pulled a chair from the corner and sat it up, he motioned for Wambus to have a seat. The blue grumpus gulped,"I..should be going..um..thank you for the offer!" he tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge," _It's self locked._ " out of ideas, Wambus took a seat

He dropped the sack watching as the snaks crawled out and go behind Gramble who was sitting in his own chair," _Let me start..with my..so called family. I believe..it was my pa, who broke me..or was it..no..it was my good for nothing sister..or..was it-_ " the pink grumpus scratched his head like he was trying to think

" _Got it! It was my ma! She..had said that nobody had wanted and that I should disappear just a day before my 'family' left me behind. Those words stuck with me..and I believed them.."_

_"Everyday. I would tell myself nobody would want me. But then, I heard Lizbert needed some new members for her family..so I joined. I saw these little critters..and I knew I found a new family that would love me.."_

Gramble picks up Charwee and pets him," _But..everyone here saw them as just..food..and not living things with emotions and feelings_.. _I started to see them as my old family..and ignored them.._ "

Wambus jolted seeing Gramble look up at him with a smile," _But..just like my pa..YOU..kept coming back to beat me up..but at least yours is more_ _metaphoric. Yet it feels the same._ " The small grumpus stood up," _And since you remind me of pa-_ "

On command, the bugsnaks pinned Wambus's arms and legs to the chair so he couldn't move. The blue grumpus trashed around trying to get the critters off him, but it was pointless, they had a strong grip of his wrists and ankles

He looked at Gramble, he was smiling still..his pupils small and looking into Wambus's soul," _I'll..finally..stop the never ending voices.._ " the pink grumpus grabbed Wambus by the collar and bringing his face up his own

Gramble grabbed Wambus by the face and hovered his thumbs over the farmer's eyes, the rancher smiled even more as he lowered his thumbs so they'd covered Wambus's sight," _Count with me!_ "

" _3_ _._." Gramble pushed slightly into Wambus's eyes

" _2.."_ The blue grumpus trashed around feeling sharp nails go into his eyes

" _1.."_ Nails poked where the pupil was

" _0.._ "

The barn door opened revealing an light orange grumpus,"Gramble? Is everything-"

Wiggle paused seeing what he was doing to Wambus

"Um..this..isn't what it..looks like?" The rock star blinked before laughing,"Don't worry, I'm just here to drop off something." She walked into the barn with a Strabby,"Here you go dear!"

Gramble moved away from Wambus and approached Wiggle,"What's that for?" He asked confused,"So your cover doesn't get blown. When you come out covered in blood, just carry the Strabby with you and they'll assume you were making jam!" Wiggle said with her usual tone of voice, Wambus overheard their talking and was very confused on why Wiggle was helping the pink grumpus

"You're very smart Wiggle! Thank you!" He said with a smile,"Of course dear..now.. _do you mind if I get myself involved?_ " She asked glaring at Wambus with a familer low growl," _That would be..wonderful._ "

Wambus struggled once again facing _two_ grumpuses who were going to kill him, out of desperation, he screamed losing his pride," _Wiggle-_ " " _On it._ " The orange grumpus tilted the farmers head back, Gramble approached him with..some sort of bugsnak that wasn't familer. But before Wambus could think, it was shoved down his throat silencing his screams

Gramble and Wiggle walked out the barn covered in a red substance,"Oh my!" Triffany yelled seeing them,"What happened?!" The pink grumpus held up a Strabby,"We were making some jam! We're going to go clean it off us, sorry to make you worry!" Wiggle said 

"Oh it's quite fine..also..have you two seen Wambus?" Wiggle and Gramble looked at each other, holding back the will to laugh,"Sorry Triff, we were busy." The green grumpus sighed,"That fool..he's going to overwork himself one day..alright, see you two later!" She said walking towards the desert

  
Both grumpuses held hands and went on their way to the Simmering Springs to clean the *jam* off themselves so they could clean up the rest of the *jam* in the barn

**Bonus! An image of Gramble and Wiggle!**

****

**Ah yes..my favorite..Strabby Jam!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far..this ones my favorite!


End file.
